Futuro Alternativo
by Betinha
Summary: Xena e Gabrielle são mandadas por Ares para o século XXI em uma outra dimensão e se encontrarão com as duas atrizes que a interpretaram. Muita confusão e romances vão rolar até elas conseguirem voltar para o tempo dos deuses antigos... divirtamse!


**-FUTURO ALTERNATIVO- **

Disclaimers: Os personagens citados não pertencem a mim (que pena...) e sim a MCA/Universal e Renaissance. Esta fanfiction foi criada com um intuito de divertir aos leitores que gostam da série Xena – Warrior Princess. Lembrando que as personagens são usadas aqui sem intenção de lucro ou de infringir as leis de copyright. (Alias, deveriam agadecer pela propaganda gratúita ¬¬)

Outra coisa **importante** que eu queria comentar, é o fato da inserção das atrizes Reneé O'Connor e Lucy Lawless. Tudo o que eu escrevo aqui NÃO CONDIZ COM A REALIDADE EM ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, exceto por certos eventos citados em que houve a participação das duas atrizes. Tirando isso, nada mais. Todos sabemos que ambas são extremamente amigas, mães, casadas (ou pelo menos foi). Minha estória não tem o intúito de agredir nenhuma das duas.

E, por último, mas não menos importante, esta fanfiction contém temas adultos expondo relações sexuais explícitas **entre duas mulheres adultas**. Se você for menor de 18 anos, onde você mora é proibido ler esse tipo de material ou for homofóbico, não continue a leitura.

Enfim, aos que vão ler, divirtam–se!!! 

–**FUTURO ALTERNATIVO–**

PRÓLOGO

GRÉCIA ANTIGA

Estava uma noite fria e nuvens densas se formavam no escuro céu, anunciando que uma tempestade iria cair a qualquer momento. Numa estrada, no meio da noite, duas mulheres e uma égua caminhavam.

– Eu disse que aquele seria o último vilarejo em quilômetros, mas você e sua teimosia... – dizia Xena com uma tocha na mão iluminando a estrada.

– Não mesmo, todos os homens estavam babando em você naquele vilarejo. Fora que a hospedaria nem tinha sala de banho. – respondeu a Barda com raiva. – Além do mais, como eu iria adivinhar que ia chover?

Xena riu com malícia.

– Ciumenta... e o que você queria? Hospedagem de luxo? Agora estamos sujas e sem ter onde dormir. Ah, perdão, tomaremos banho sim, de chuva...

Ouve–se um trovão. Argo se alterou e Xena precisou acalma–la. Ao voltar a prestar atenção na estrada, percebe que Gabrielle está andando quase colada no braço dela.

– Ta com medo do trovão, é? – perguntou divertida.

– Não, estou sentindo que uma coisa estranha vai acontecer...

As duas ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos. Xena ficou um pouco apreensiva e Gabrielle mais ainda.

– Você tá é com medo. – zombou.

– Não estou, Xena!!

Outro trovão mais forte e Gabrielle agarrou–se no braço esquerdo da guerreira que gargalhou.

– Ok, bandidos podem aparecer a essa hora da noite. – disse Gabrielle.

– Se aparecerem, ótimo, botamos eles para correr. – retrucou – Mas fique tranquila, ninguém em sua sã consiência sai numa estrada a noite num prelúdio de uma tespestade. Só nós. – olhou de soslaio à Gabrielle.

– Ok! Vai ficar jogando isso na minha cara agora?

– Vou. – sorriu com os lábios colados e apertando os olhos. – Seus braços estão gelados, você vai pegar uma gripe... É nisso que dá andar semi–nua.

– E vai pegar no meu pé por causa da minha saia? – gargalhou. – Ciumenta.

Xena abriu uma sacola que estava pendurada na sela de Argo e remecheu um pouco até encontrar o casaco de Gabrielle. Era de pele, branco e marrom com costuras grandes pretas e bem comprido, como se fosse um sobretudo. Pegou–o e colocou sobre os ombros da pequena guerreira ao seu lado.

O ceu fechava–se cada vez mais. Na escuridão, Xena tentava às duras penas enxergar além da tocha, mas pouco conseguia. Um vento frio começa a soprar.

– Será que vamos encontrar um lugar para dormir? – perguntou Gabby de braços cruzados.

Um relâmpago ilumina todo o ambiente por alguns milésimos de segundo, mas o suficiente para que Xena visse uma montanha há apenas alguns metros da estrada.

– Ótimo! – sorriu. – Viu aquilo, Gabby?

– O relâmpago? Sim, assustador...

– Não, a montanha! – respondeu impaciente. – Deve haver algum abrigo por lá, vamos!

– Que montanha?

Xena revira os olhos, suspira impaciente e monta em Argo.

– Tem uma montanha a nossa direita, não muito longe. – respondeu – Vem, vamos cavalgando até lá! – estendeu–lhe a mão.

– Ok! Pior não pode ficar, não é? – Sorriu.

Uma rajada de vento gelado apagou a tocha deixando–as numa escuridão total.

Um momento de silêncio.

– Acho que agora sim não dá pra piorar... – resmungou a barda.

Uma forte chuva começa a desabar. Gabrielle olha para cima e sente as gotas geladas atingirem sua alva face e diz:

– Tá de sacanagem comigo?!

Xena gargalha divertida. Sua visão apurada permitia ver alguns poucos reflexos, mas a escuridão estava muito forte. Deu meia volta com Argo e Gabrielle apenas escutou o barulho.

– Vem comigo, Gabby! Vamos logo procurar abrigo naquela montanha. – Xena estendeu a mão e pôde ver que a silhueta loura balançava a cabeça para os lados.

– Cadê você? – perguntou aflita.

Mais um relâmpago iluminando tudo à sua volta por alguns micro–segundos e Gabrielle pôde ver a Guerreira parada à sua direita, em cima do cavalo, esticando a mão num gesto já conhecido pela pequena guerreira. Pôde perceber que Xena já estava ensopada pela chuva, deixando negro o couro marrom que vestia e a água escorria–lhe pelos cabelos pretos colados em todo pedaço de pele que encontrasse.

Xena viu Gabrielle e seu casaco, juntamente com o conjunto de top e saia vermelhos ficarem marrons. A água deslizava naquele belo rosto, mas o mais divertido foi ver o olhar perdido da barda e também a forma que seus olhos verdes se iluminaram com o clarão produzido pela luz do raio.

– Você estava aí né? Eu sabia o tempo todo. – retrucou e esticou a mão esquerda.

– Eu não disse nada... – riu ironicamente segurando firmemente a barda pelo pulso – ...a propósito, você esticou a mão errada.

– Hein?

Ao puxar Gabrielle, Xena a coloca na sua frente, e não atrás como sempre. Porém, aproveitando–se da confusão da barda, colocou–a não só na frente como de frente, sentada em seu colo. As pernas de Gabrielle ficaram por cima das da guerreira, causando um contato muito próximo e excitante entre os dois corpos.

– Xena! O que foi isso?

– Ah... você sabe, está frio, você está com medo... qualquer coisa é só me abraçar!!! – sorriu com um tom maroto na voz.

– Sei bem... – riu com malícia.

– Agora admite que está com medo? – perguntou sarcástica.

– Sim, morrendo! – gargalhou abraçando–se ao corpo molhado da sua guerreira. – Uh, você ta molhada! – disse referindo–se à densa chuva que caía sobre as guerreiras.

– Você não faz ideia... – sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Gabrielle.

NOVA ZELÂNDIA – AUCKLAND

Era noite e Lucy chegava em casa. A semana de Moda (Fashion Week) na Nova Zelândia, seu país natal, havia sido um sucesso. Junho foi um mês de muita badalação: suas apresentações em Nova Iorque haviam sido um tremendo sucesso, uma convenção de Xena muito divertida, logo depois um evento para promover a série "Battlestar Galactica" e, por fim, voltou para casa e foi direto ao Nova Zelândia Fashion Week. Agora ela estava ansiosíssima, já pensando no seu próximo show.

Estacionou seu carro na garagem de sua grande e confortável casa de dois pavimentos, cinco quartos todos com suíte, um grande jardim e um lindo quintal com piscina.

– Mas agora... só quero ir pra cama...

Andou vagarosamente e entrou pela porta da cozinha. Passou pela sala e, ao olhar–se num espelho do bar da sala de estar, levou as mãos aos cabelos loiros... e armados... gargalhou.

– O que deu em mim pra usar esse cabelo?!

– Talvez sua extrema necessidade de aparecer. – disse uma voz jovem atrás dela. – Oi mãe!!

– Daisy! – Lucy sorriu e abriu os braços. A filha a abraçou.

– Mãe, na boa, que cabelo é esse?? – perguntou rindo.

– Você não é a melhor pessoa para criticar cabelos. – riram.

– Ok, Ok...

A verdade é que a jovem de 18 anos usava um cabelo bem "excentrico". Curto, verde e penteado para cima de um jeito que lembrava um moicano. Era desleixada com a sua aparência, tinha uns "quilinhos a mais", mas não se importava nem um pouco com isso. Fazia o estilo "rebelde–sem–causa", mas não deixava de ser bonita. Possuía os mesmos olhos azuis da mãe e o rosto largo. Usava um short de algodão bem folgado de cor azul e uma camisa preta, com chinelos.

– Já vai dormir? – perguntou Lucy.

– Já, né? É quarta–feira, amanhã tenho aula e ontem eu quase não dormi...

– Ficou na internet até tarde? – repreendeu a mãe.

– Pois é, fiquei.

– "Pois é, fiquei." – repetiu irônicamente. – Por causa disso você reprovou ano passado e ainda não está na faculdade.

– Vai começar, mãe?

– Vou, vou sim! Estou pensando seriamente em cortar essa internet...

Daisy deu as costas e saiu revirando os olhos.

– Não enche, mãe!

– Volte aqui, mocinha! – não obteve resposta. – Ah, filhos... – sorriu.

Falando em filhos... onde estariam seus pequeninos? Provavelmente no quarto, dormindo como anjinhos. Resolveu ir até o quarto das crianças. Abriu a porta lentamente e...

– Ué, cadê eles?? – perguntou apreensiva ao ver as camas vazias.

De repente duas pestinhas louras pulam empunhando armas d'água, esguichando na mãe... não, não eram pistolinhas, eram espingardas coloridas e gigantescas, que expelia água com uma pressão enorme. Lucy nada fez, ficou parada e olhos fechados recebendo toda a água até as crianças pararam gargalhando e pararem com um susto.

– MÃE! – disse o mais velho, Julius de oito anos. – DESCULPA, PENSAMOS QUE ERA A DAISY!!! – desculpou–se desesperadamente jogando a arma embaixo da cama.

– O... que é... que está... ACONTECENDO AQUI?!?!

Lucy estava a ponto de explodir. Pensou em pegar as duas crianças, dar–lhes umas boas palmadas e deixa–los de castigo acorrentados por toda a eternidade, pendurados de cabeça para baixo. Mas ao ver aqueles rostinhos lindos (nem tanto, pois são a cara do pai... mas mãe é mãe, né?) em confusão, acabou rindo. Sua roupa estava ensopada na frente e nos braços e a sua expressão de indignação estava realmente engraçada. Logo foi abraçar seus filhos. Julius pulou no colo da mãe derrubando–a sentada na cama dele, porém Judah, o mais novo de quatro anos, ficou parado.

– O que foi meu bem? – perguntou serenamente. – Vem dar um abraço na mamãe! – como não obeteve resposta do pequeno, resolveu tirar suas dúvidas com o mais velho.

– Sabe o que é... – riu sem graça. – é que nós te vimos na tv...

– E...?

– Ele chorou... – Lucy fez um olhar doce, como se pensasse "tadinho, com saudades da mamãe", e acabou transparecendo isso ao esperto filho. – Não, não foi saudades... – prendeu um risinho. – Foi de medo...

– Medo?!

– Ele achava que tinha um monstro na sua cabeça!!! – gargalhou caindo para tras. Lucy apenas olhou de soslaio seriamente para o seu filho do meio que ainda gargalhava. – Mas eu o acalmei... disse pra ele que era só o seu cabelo.

– Mas e por que ele continua com medo?

– Sei la, acho que ele agora tem certeza... – continuou suas gargalhadas.

– Já volto.

Lucy saiu do quarto das crianças e foi até o seu. Definitivamente, ela TINHA que tirar aquele penteado.

E.U.A. – L.A.

Eram aproximadamente três da tarde e Renee estava sentada numa poltrona reclinável de couro amarelo num dos quartos de sua casa, que usava como um atelier. Vários cavaletes de diversos tamanhos estavam espalhados pelo cômodo, quadros pendurados nas paredes, todos com a assinatura da "Reneé O'Connor". Ela estava terminando seu mais novo quadro secreto... esse ela nunca mostraria a ninguém: uma mulher nua da cintura para cima, sorrindo muito, transbordando alegria em cores vibrantes. Mais um quadro da Lucy para a sua coleção. Coleção essa que ficava escondida em um outro cômodo menor dentro deste. Era um banheiro grande que Renee mandou reformar quando se mudou. A porta ficava fechada e a chave sempre com ela.

E la estava a pintora, sentada de frente para o quadro e imersa nas lembranças do seu último encontro com sua diva. O Show em NYC havia sido um sucesso, dançou animadamente, estava tão feliz ao lado da sua "amada secreta" que a platéia pareceu desaparecer naquele momento. Renee não perdeu a oportunidade de dançar bem próxima de Lucy, remecheu–se como queria, deu ao público o que queriam. E como os fãs ficavam agitados quando elas se aproximavam muito, era incrível! Gritavam, só faltavam implorar para que se beijassem. "Ah, se eles ao menos soubessem que vontade não falta..." pensou. Um pequeno sorriso brotou de seus lábios.

Ouviu um barulho na sala e cobriu seu quadro cuidadosamente. Saiu do atelier e foi receber seu filho de seis anos, Miles, que acabara de chegar da escola com a Babá.

– Filho! – desceu as escadas de madeira e abraçou seu filho com ternura. – Como foi na aula?

– Bem. – respondeu o simpático menino. – Eu consegui ler uma historinha hoje! A senhorita Marschall disse que eu sou o melhor leitor da sala!

– Olha, que filho inteligente eu tenho! – sorriu serenamente. – Claro, puxou à mim!

A babá sorriu.

– Como está a Íris? – perguntou a senhora baixa e rechonchuda com cabelos negros e cacheados amarrados cuidadosamente para trás.

– Ai, Sylvia... ela está dormindo, a febre baixou...

– Iiihh, menino pequeno é um sufoco né? Vou preparar a mamadeira dela, da licença.

– Certo... – sorriu. – E você, mocinho, pro chuveiro! – disse dando uma tapinha no bumbum da criança.

GRÉCIA ANTIGA

Depois de poucos minutos, Xena e Gabrielle chegavam enfim à uma caverna. Ensopadas, abraçadas... Gabrielle estava com os pés em cima do cavalo, envolvendo a cintura da guerreira com as suas pernas grossas enquanto beijava seu pescoço, descia pelo seu colo, enxugando cada gota d'água que molhasse aquela região da guerreira, logo depois subia seus lábios para a boca de Xena num beijo envolvente. Seu casaco havia sido arrancado e estava pendurado em algum lugar na sela de Argo.

– Curiosamente estou sem frio... – Xena gemeu baixinho ao ouvido de Gabrielle.

Descobriram que a montanha era um pequeno vultão adormecido. A caverna onde estavam era repleta de fontes de águas quentes e mais ao fundo algumas pedras incandescentes davam uma iluminação laranjada ao local.

– Eu também... – respondeu Gabrielle aos beijos com a sua guerreira. – E esse lugar é tão convidativo...

Argo manifestou–se contra aquela agitação (leia: pouca vergonha) em cima dela. Relinchou e bateu com a pata dianteira no chão, balançando a cabeça.

– Sua chata... – Gabrielle reclamou.

Desceram da égua com pressa, desmontaram tudo o que nela havia e logo que a deixou livre de sua carga, Xena a liberou para que fosse passear onde quisesse. Assim que se viram a sós naquele lugar, as duas atracaram–se com volúpia. Tudo ali era extremamente convidativo e excitante. O tom avermelhado do lugar, o calor que brotava do chão de pedra e das paredes, o vapor que saía das águas, era quase afrodisíaco.

Deitaram–se no chão... Gabrielle ficou por cima da Guerreira, tendo–a entre suas pernas. Beijava–a sensualmente. Empregavam toda a paixão naquele ato, exploravam as bocas, mordiscavam, buscavam as línguas uma da outra com extrema vontade, paixão, luxúria...

Xena desce suas mãos, uma em cada coxa grossa da barda e sobe por dentro da saia, quase alcançando as suas nádegas.

Gabrielle desce seus lábios para o pescoço de Xena, sugando cada gotícula de chuva que ainda estava na guerreira.

Havia urgência em seus toques, suas carícias... parecia que não se viam a anos, uma necessitava do corpo da outra como nunca... Xena já ia desamarrar o top da barda quando sente uma presença peculiar e um arrepio na nuca. Logo ela interrompe as suas carícias, mas Gabrielle estava tão inerte, tão excitada que nem percebeu, continuando a passear com os lábios pelo tórax da amada enquanto uma mão massageava o rijo seio ainda por cima da roupa.

Uma voz masculina se fez ecoar pela caverna.

– Desculpem interromper a "festinha", meninas! – disse Ares surgindo à esquerda das amantes.

Gabrielle voou num susto para o lado de Xena e baixou nervosamente a sua saia. Estava vermelha como um pimentão e ofegava bastante.

– Ares, o que quer aqui?? – perguntou envergonhada.

– Nada que seja do seu interesse. – cortou irritado. – Meu assunto é com você, Xena. – Ares parecia bastante nervoso, notava–se pela veia saltada na sua testa e a respiração pesada.

– O que eu fiz dessa vez? – perguntou Xena com uma falsa inocência.

Ares estava vermelho de raiva.

– O que você fez?! Você dizimou aquele exército!!! – bufou de raiva.

De fato, mais cedo Xena e Gabrielle havia acabado com um acampamento onde guerreiros estavam provocando uma verdadeira balbúrdia em vilarejos pobres. Chegavam, saqueavam e ainda capturavam os habitantes e vendiam como escravos.

– Aahh, jura? – perguntou sorrindo ironicamente.

– Aquele exercito era meu, Xena!

– Seu? Nossa, ultimamente seu conceito de exercito está caindo hein? Era um bando de soldados sarnentos...

Gabrielle riu satisfeita com a resposta da guerreira.

– Se você não tivesse destruído 90 dos melhores guerreiros gregos, tudo seria bem diferente.

– Obrigada, destruir exercitos é uma de minhas muitas habilidades. – continuou com o mesmo sorriso.

Ah! Guerreira impertinente! Ares estava furioso. "Criei um monstro!" pensava.

– Começo a me arrepender do dia em que te treinei... – Ares começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

Xena levanta–se e fica de pé, cara–a–cara com o Deus da Guerra. Ele ficou paralisado com tamanha guerreira na sua frente. Estava com a face um pouco rubra e os cabelos molhados caíam sobre seus largos ombros. Aqueles olhos azuis o encaravam de uma maneira selvagem e sedutora e por um instante ele hesitou. A proximidade dos seus rostos fez com que o Deus ficasse desconcertado.

Gabrielle franziu seu cenho, enciumada. Detestava ve–los naquela situação, principalmente porque sabia que o deus da guerra era apaixonado pela sua guerreira.

– Ares, qual é? Você sabe que eu irei destruir qualquer "exercitozinho" que você recrutar com seus planos megalomaníacos! Portanto, porque não desiste de uma vez?!

– Tem razão. Não conseguirei fazer nada por aqui com você por perto. – dizendo isso, Ares distanciou–se uns cinco passos, andando para trás sem tirar seus olhos dos dela. – terei que tira–la do campo.

– Ares o que vai fazer?! – perguntou Gabrielle indo para o lado de Xena.

Com um movimento de mãos, Ares abre dois portais, um de frente para o outro. As duas guerreiras olham com curiosidade e espanto enquanto vêem se formar no ar os dois portais, muito luminosos e num formato de redemoinho. O vermelho da caverna foi substituído por um branco que provocou dor nos olhos das guerreiras. Logo uma rajada de vento violentíssima começa a atingi–las.

– ARES SEU PORCO! – Xena gritou. – MAIS UM DE SEUS JOGUINHOS?!

O barulho provocado pelo portal era insuportável. Raios, barulho de trovões e um ruído agudo deixavam o ambiente insuportavel, menos para o Deus que assistia divertido.

– XENA!!! – Gabrielle foi jogada ao chão por uma violenta lufada de vento e começou a ser arrastada para o redemoinho da direita.

Logo em seguida, Xena é sugada, porém agarra–se a uma pedra e Gabrielle agarra–se em uma das pernas da guerreira.

– Não adianta se debaterem... – disse Ares cruzando os braços.

As duas lutavam contra a força que as puxavam para dentro dos portais. Xena era puxada para o portal da esquerda. Elas então são puxadas com mais violência e se desprendem da rocha quente que as mantinha no mesmo lugar. Ficam suspensas no ar, uma segurando a outra pelos braços, mas a força era enorme.

– Xe...na!!! – disse Gabrielle. – Não aguento mais!!!

– Não desista, Gabby!!! Segura!!!

Xena apertava os braços de Gabrielle a ponto de ficarem vermelhos. Quanto mais demoravam, mais violentamente eram puxadas. A barda gritava de dor, seus olhos estavam marejados.

Ares boceja entediado.

Elas sentem que suas mãos começam a escorregar. Olham–se assustadas e só tem tempo de dizer uma coisa, cada uma:

– Toma cuidado... – disse Xena.

– Eu te amo... – respondeu Gabrielle.

Xena apenas a olhou com ternura e soltaram–se, permitindo serem sugadas pelos portais que se fecharam assim que elas passaram.

– Ufa! Que trabalheira... – Ares bateu uma mão na outra e saiu assobiando. Agora ele tinha um exército para recrutar.

CONTINUA...


End file.
